Short stories
by MikoYami1
Summary: I little dash of OC couples and canon couples. It is a bunch of small stories I did for my friends as a gift two years ago
1. 01 – Comfort (NaruHina)

01 – Comfort :IconTropicalSnowFlake:

Hinata was staring at her lover's face, worry creasing her face as she put a hand on his cheek. She hated seeing him so down her arms wrapped around the boy's neck and she pushed him closer to her body. No words were need to be said.

What could she say? Naruto, just lost his best friend she just hugged him pushing closer warming his cold body close to hers. The rain poured over them, shielding them from the outside world, they sat out there for an hour.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pushed her closer. Her comfort was the only thing keeping him going, "you can only keep going," she whispered hugging the man she loved.

His hand tangled with hair taking in the scent of her, "I know," he said he will make it through with Hinata by his side.

Word count: 144


	2. 02 – Kiss (ItaTsuki)

02 – Kiss :IconTsuki-hi:

His lips touched hers softly tasting the sweet dango she had only ate a few minutes earlier, he only deepened it and pushed her closer. He wanted to taste her more. He pushed a blue lock of hair from her face and stared deeply into her blue eyes.

"Hinako," he mumbled her name, she smelled of fresh pine needles and outside, he loved her scent. He pushed her closer and deepened the kiss. She moaned into the kiss and didn't push away loving the taste of her lover.

They hardly had alone time thanks to the Akatsuki always badgering them. Heck Itachi was always sent on Missions ones Hinako couldn't join him in. She pushed away a slight bit her cheeks painted slightly red.

"Let's spend our day off together," she said excited by the thought. Itachi nodded and kissed her again.

"Agree," he mumbled

Word count: 145


	3. 03 – Soft (ItaSora)

03 – Soft :Iconloatingxandxlust:

Itachi held her body close to his as he slept it was a light nap one he only got after training. He was training his body some new jutsu with his best friend. It had been a long day nothing had been going on leaving the two for training for most of the day.

Sora only cuddled closer to Itachi taking his warmth, she was tired as well. She had been excited that Itachi had asked to train with her she had been bored with nothing to do and now cuddling with Itachi she couldn't complain.

Itachi wasn't thinking about the training anymore but this time on how close Sora's body was to his and how close she was to his. Her body was so soft compared to his, curved and figured like a woman. He enjoyed the feeling. He lightly kissed the top of her head, "thanks for training with me,"

Word Count: 152


	4. 04 – Pain (SasuTara)

04 – Pain :Iconinuzuakataraka:

Taraka grunted in pain as she held her leg, she had twisted it while training with her husband. She had taken the wrong step while doing a high kick trying to set him back a few feet but Inuzuaka girl had twisted her body to much before she fell down and twisted her ankle in a way it should be twisted.

She was now on the floor holding her ankle and cursing at herself for a stupid mistake.

Sasuke bent next to his brown haired wife and chuckled, "That move didn't work as well as you hoped," he went to his wife.

Taraka glared at him before laughing a bit, "I will get you next time," she said challenging him. Sasuke chuckled a bit, "you can try," he said before picking up the woman bridal style, "Let's go home you need to heal," he smiled at her and carried back home.

Word Count: 151


	5. 05 - Potatoes (Itakyuu)

05 – Potatoes :Iconakumuakatalia:

Kyuu was staring at the Potatoes. She had gotten in trouble today sadly her plan on throwing fake snakes at the ANBU who were training. Her husband the leader of the ANBU group had decided to punish her by having her peel potatoes.

"It will keep you busy and out of trouble," he told her softly.

"But Itachi it is so boring," Kyuu said pouting her lip out hoping he would give in. Itachi only chuckled and kissed her lip.

"I know," he said, "but you need to stay out of trouble,"

Kyuu growled but did so anyway after a few hours of peeling she had mischievous idea that would only cause her trouble but it was revenge.  
When all the ANBU men left their training field Kyuu took all the Potato peels and left them scattered in the training field.

Itachi only sighed annoyed but gave a small smile when he came back and saw the mess his wife made.

Word Count: 161


	6. 06 - Rain (KakaShira)

06 – Rain :Iconhatakehime:

Kissing in the rain what could be more perfect then that that Shirahime couldn't think of anything better. Her fingers stroked through the silver haired man's hair. He only seemed to deepen the kiss just as excited as the ebony haired female. For them just being around one another was perfect.

The rain was creating a curtain around them covering them from wondering eyes that got too curious to what the couple were doing.

Kakashi had his mask down off his face he continued kissing the woman he loved everything was as it should be he pushed away from her and stroked her cheek with his thump, "I love Shirahime," he whispered before pushing her into a kiss.

Word Count: 118


	7. 07 - Chocolate (MadaEri)

07 – Chocolate :Devaisteachsam:

There was something so great about chocolate it was sweet tasting with the right amount of sugar and coco beans enough to send anybody senses. He had placed the chocolate slowly on her lips and deepened it by kissing her and licking the chocolate on her lips. It melted so easily when they kissed.

He didn't stop there; he dipped his fingers in the milk chocolate cream and spread it around Eri's naked body. He wanted to lick her body clean from the mess. He nibbled on the chocolate and didn't push away till he heard her moan. He wanted to hear her moan again he moved lower kissing her jaw bone and her neck before kissing her cleavage.

Eri moaned and arched her body back as she rubbed her body against the man she loved. She loved how is tongue felt on her body, her fingers tangled with his hair and she moaned his name. Madara continued with is motion and looked at her, "Chocolate always taste sweeter with you," he chuckled.

Word count: 173


	8. 08 - Happiness (YamaTsuki)

08 – Happiness :IconHaruumi:

Yamato smiled as he held a beautiful woman in his arms as he slowly danced with his beautiful wife. One hand was tangled with her hand as the other was on her waist gliding her around the dance hall. All seemed peaceful in the world as both of their feet's hardly touched the ground as they dancing together.  
He loved how she looked she was beautiful in her beautiful black Christmas dress she chose it was tight on her but showed her lovely figure. He loved the fact that men were staring and he was only one lucky enough to dance with her to marry her.  
Her red hair was curled and framing her face giving her a more heart shaped look, he stopped dancing with her and led her outside. The scenery was beautiful snow lay around them. He pulled out a small box and pulled necklace, "Tsukiko I am I am so glad to have you and honored to be married to you,"  
Tsukiko blushed and kissed him.  
Word count: 170


	9. 09 - Telephone (SasoUsa)

09 – Telephone :Iconuchihaserenity:

Usagi lay on the couch as she stared at the red head laying over her. He was handsome with beautiful red hair and a childlike face. Too bad he was big time billionaire running a large business his child like face on fooled people into thinking he was easy but he wasn't.  
That was how Usagi got into this mess in the first place, her brother Itachi had sent her on this errand to go talk to go cox the puppet maker into doing business with the Uchiha family but unfortunately, the young girl got into a fight instead.  
They were shouting at one another and screaming with Usagi throwing anything she could chug at him. In the end they were wrapped in one another's arms naked. He pushed off the couch and grabbed his pants putting them back on, "Tell your brother there will be no need for our next meeting to be on the phone, I will whisper it in your ear," he nibbled on her ear.  
Usagi smirked, "I think we can do that," she said giggling she couldn't wait for their next meeting.  
Word Count: 187


	10. 11 - Name (KakaNano)

11 – Name :IconMeekbookworm:

It took Kakashi forever to learn her name, he remember first seeing her in the village. She was picking up some medicine, for a "friend" she explained. He was walking by when she mentioned joking she had a polar bear and he was sick due to the summer heat.  
He had to pause walking to stare the beautiful woman, she gave him a friendly smile and head of her way. The past few weeks Kakashi found himself bumping into the blue eye woman more often and trying to learn her name but nobody seemed to know, her and the very few didn't know her name.  
One day Kakashi was buying some flowers for his friend, he reached for a daisy. His hand brushed with another woman's hand. He looked up and his eyes crinkled at seeing the same girl he kept seeing  
His eyes crinkled into a smile as he reached out his head, "hello,"  
She smiled and nodded not saying much and picking up the white daisy, "my Name is Nona," she smirked before leaving Kakashi dazed and confused.  
Word count: 180


	11. 12 - Sensual (Itasuri)

12 – Sensual :Iconpsychovampire11:

He kissed her jaw bone her neck before moving down to her breast. It caused such a sensual feeling in her bones as she arched her back and moaned her fingers tangling with his raven locks. He had loved hearing her moan and moved lower kissing between her breast.  
She tugged on his hair, "Itachi," she said panted her creamy breast moving up and down with each breast she took it was sensual feeling they shared. He moved back up and kissed her lips.  
"Suri," he said softly glad said as he tangled his fingers with her brown hair.  
It was only freedom they had with one another, just being with one another. He loved this woman the only woman he had for him.  
Word count: 124


	12. 13 - Death (ItaMia)

13 –Death:IconILoveJimhawkins:

It was hard Mia was never comfortable. She lost so many people in her life her mother, father, a friend and her sister (though there was hope or what she liked to believe hope that her sister was alive waiting for her) but now she lost a very close friend. She couldn't say lover though she did feel some sort attraction to the raven haired male.  
He always reminded her of lonely raven that could be one reason why Mia was so attracted to him. She too felt just as lonely as he but didn't open her mouth about it she was too stubborn. Both were too stubborn to say anything about their feelings till it was too late.  
She stood near is grave, "I lost you too soon," she mumbled to Itachi's grave.  
Word count: 134


	13. 14 - Sex (ItaShiza)

14 – Sex :IconShizako-san:

Shizako was spread naked under thick sheet of blanket. She yawned tired and pushed closer to her husband's warmth. His hands wrapped around her waist and pushed her closer, it had been a fun Christmas eve night..  
His wife had decided to greet him from his long day of work she was dressed up in a red ribbon and sat on the bed waiting for him, all dressed up. She was to be his Christmas gift. She just wasn't sure what to get him and decided to try this idea an old friend told her about.  
He had been surprised and pleased coming back home seeing his wife dressed up ready to make love to her. It was the only good thing good he had for today, his father was yelling at him, his brother wanting to fight and every girl in work fighting over him.  
Shizako stared at Itachi Christmas morning, "Marry Christmas, love," she said, kissing him.  
Word count: 159


	14. 15 - Touch (KibaHota)

15 – Touch :Iconmochii-licious:

Hotaru was walking around the small Konoha village deep in thought, her mind wondering around deep and thought about other things. She blushed at the thought and shook her head she didn't want to think about her latest crush.  
The brown haired boy with two red, diamonds under his cheek named Kiba. She only bumped into him a few time while she shopped for her mother's herbs but she was happy to see him when she did bump into him. He was kind and spoke to her often coxed her to touching Akumaru's head and pet him.  
Hotaru never touched dog before and was too nervous to do so but with a lot of coxing Kiba finally got her to pet Akumaru's head. The next few visit after was them sitting on the bench both of them petting the white dog's large head. A few times their hands would accidently bump into one another. They would blush and look away and give a small smile.  
World count: 165


	15. 16 - Weakness (NaruAki)

16 – Weakness :IconInsanity-driven:

Akira sat outside watching the clouds pass by her mind clear of things but one thing her mind was on her parents. It was one of the few things she wanted to think about, she was a bit curious on who they were and why the left her.  
Her face didn't show the worry slash concern on her face the wind picked up and brushing her brown hair around her face. She sighed a bit annoyed at the wind but didn't move from her spot. This was the only place where she could think and be alone. She could show istrikeweakness/i/strike here she could be left to think. She looked up when a blond boy appeared next to her.  
"Hey Akira," he shouted excited about seeing his friend. He knew she wanted quiet but sometimes sitting alone with your thoughts he hated seeing her so down.  
Akira smiled at him, "Hello Naruto," he said smiling at him.  
Naruto sat next to her for five minutes he didn't speak but he moved around like he bored. He was staying with Akira because he didn't want her to be alone. Akira finally sighed after Naruto uncrossed his legs and crossed it again.  
"So you want to get some Raman?"  
"Yes, please," Naruto said jumping from the spot. He grabbed Akari's hand and dragged her to the Raman shop.  
Akari only smiled she couldn't show her weakness because she needed to be Naruto's strength.  
Word Count: 241


	16. 19 - Wind (ItaShad)

19 – Wind :IconShadowhachia:

She was quick at running really fast before she stopped the wind had shifted suddenly and it carried a familiar scent. She felt excitement running through her veins. When was the last time she saw him? It had been a month right?  
She changed the direction of her run opposite of the wind. She had to see him she missed him so much she hated when he disappeared and she couldn't talk to him or see him. Her speed only increasing with each step she took.  
The silver haired Inuzuka only stopped when she saw the raven haired male. He stared at her not showing his emotion, "Itachi," she said running into his waiting arms.  
"How did you know I was here?" he said showing little emotion as he hugged the girl.  
"the shift in the wind," she pointed to his nose. He held her close and nodded.  
Word count: 148


	17. 20 - Freedom (SasuHina)

25 – Devotion :Iconscuffle-truffle:

The village of the wind the strongest village around, of course it was all thanks to their hokage and his wife. Well mostly his wife, Ayumi kept the boy busy. She was always lectured him whenever he got lazy or complained about his work. Or nagged on him he felt like ditching work to hang out with his best friend Sasuke. She would even lecture Sasuke on allowing Naruto to ditch.  
Even though the lectures and nagging and they somehow managed time for one another just enjoying the company they had. Ayumi hiding a blush every time he would kiss her and pulled her into a hug. She even found at the reason Naruto was so late at doing his paper work was his excuse to get alone time with his wife because he didn't feel they spent enough.  
Ayumi wouldn't have been angry but Naruto's gestures were sweet but that didn't stop her from putting him to work. Yes, the village of fire was in safe hands thanks to the devotion of the hokage's wife.  
Word count:176


	18. 22 - Jealousy (SuiKina)

27 – Blood:IconAlicia-x-itachi:

Itachi couldn't understand her he stood in the shadows and watched the purple haired woman bowed to a few eager young ninja's. They had read the words printed outside front of her tent, i Fortune telling/i they were eager to see what was in their future and prepare for it.  
The Uchiha only stood in the shadows, waiting for Komori's customers to leave. He wanted to speak to the woman he had been seeing in secret. A half an hour later all the young ninja's came out of the tent they didn't look as excited as they did when they first entered they looked deep and thought. None of them spoke except for you one,  
"Why did she need our blood?"  
The oldest of the group didn't say anything. Itachi was always kind of curious himself and when the kids left he snuck into the tent. Komori looked up not surprised to see Itachi.  
"Glad you could make it," she said quietly. Itachi only nodded and sat down.  
"What do you mean by blood?" he questioned.  
"That is a secret," she said before they hung out with one another company.


	19. 24 - Taste (SasuKori)

24 – Taste :Iconcoring-shade:

Korinu stared at meal she had cooked it took several tries, with a few taste test. Of course each one tasted just as bad as the last one or much worse. She finally had to call her friend Hinata to come help with cooking Sasuke lunch.  
Since he came back to the leaf village things had been hard for him people saw him as a murder traitor of the village. He was having difficulty fitting back into his daily routing. The lavender haired girl walked nervous only stopping at the gateway for the Uchiha compound. It was empty of course no one wanted to live in the Uchiha compound, just Sasuke. She walked inside his compound and to the main house. When reaching the house she walked to the back where there was a small lake. He was always sitting there when he wanted to be alone to think.  
"Did you eat yet?" she questioned Sasuke.  
Sasuke shook his head he was staring at the water he didn't move or look up at Korinu as she sat next to him.  
"Could you try my food," she blushed and shoved it in his hand.  
"I don't trust your cooking," he growled.  
"Could you just taste it?" She argued back and looked away. Sasuke sighed and did so before smiling.  
"Doesn't taste half bad," he mumbled.  
World count: 224


	20. 25 - Devotion (NaruAki)

25 – Devotion :Iconscuffle-truffle:

The village of the wind the strongest village around, of course it was all thanks to their hokage and his wife. Well mostly his wife, Ayumi kept the boy busy. She was always lectured him whenever he got lazy or complained about his work. Or nagged on him he felt like ditching work to hang out with his best friend Sasuke. She would even lecture Sasuke on allowing Naruto to ditch.  
Even though the lectures and nagging and they somehow managed time for one another just enjoying the company they had. Ayumi hiding a blush every time he would kiss her and pulled her into a hug. She even found at the reason Naruto was so late at doing his paper work was his excuse to get alone time with his wife because he didn't feel they spent enough.  
Ayumi wouldn't have been angry but Naruto's gestures were sweet but that didn't stop her from putting him to work. Yes, the village of fire was in safe hands thanks to the devotion of the hokage's wife.  
Word count:176


	21. 26 - Forever (KakaKira)

26 – Forever :IconJustsher:

Kakashi held the red woman close to his body. He loved this woman his fingers kept brushing between her locks. He always thought she was beautiful with her red locks and kind face. They didn't say much to one another as the sun was setting behind the Hokage's mountains leaving a red glow in the village.  
It was beautiful creating a beautiful glow, in some ways Kakashi wished it could last forever. Kira was staring at the sunset her mind wondering to the silver haired man. She was glad he was still with her she thought he was going to leave her at some point because of boredom, but instead he sat with they spent together.  
"Kakashi can we stay like this forever?" she questioned.  
Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, "yes," he said.  
Word count:135


	22. 27 - Blood (ItaKomo)

27 – Blood:IconAlicia-x-itachi:

Itachi couldn't understand her he stood in the shadows and watched the purple haired woman bowed to a few eager young ninja's. They had read the words printed outside front of her tent, i Fortune telling/i they were eager to see what was in their future and prepare for it.  
The Uchiha only stood in the shadows, waiting for Komori's customers to leave. He wanted to speak to the woman he had been seeing in secret. A half an hour later all the young ninja's came out of the tent they didn't look as excited as they did when they first entered they looked deep and thought. None of them spoke except for you one,  
"Why did she need our blood?"  
The oldest of the group didn't say anything. Itachi was always kind of curious himself and when the kids left he snuck into the tent. Komori looked up not surprised to see Itachi.  
"Glad you could make it," she said quietly. Itachi only nodded and sat down.  
"What do you mean by blood?" he questioned.  
"That is a secret," she said before they hung out with one another company.


	23. 28 - Sickness (KogaMiya)

28 – Sickness :IconSaturnflower:

Miya sighed and rolled her eyes when Koga sneezed again, "I told you not to train in the rain now look where that it got you," she said a bit annoyed.  
Koga only chuckled, a bit as he grabbed a Kleenex and blew into it, "how else am I am supposed to get stronger," he said. He was only getting strong to protect the woman he cared about.  
She rolled her eyes as she came back from the kitchen holding a cup of water and some medication. She had bought it from a young medic. She always bought medicine from the person. "Take this and don't chew," she took a seat next to him.  
He listened to Miya's orders before he slowly fell asleep. He reached for her hand and squeezed, "I will be here," she cooed and watched him sleep of the sickness.  
Word Count: 144


	24. 30 - Star (NejiEishou)

30 – Star :IconEishouchan:

The late day passed by quietly, slow but yet peaceful and a young was sitting outside, finishing the watering the thirsty plants. She was focused on getting the task down before it got too dark and she couldn't see the blooming flowers.  
The metal watering can was nearing empty was its when Eishio reached the last of the flower bed. She titled the can and watered the lavender, violet and blue forget-get-me-not. Her fingers brushed lightly on the soft petals while the last of the light crept past the horizon leaving the blank of night.  
She didn't look up or notice that someone had joined her. A handsome young man was staring at the stars above them. He didn't say much before clearing his throat gaining Eishou's attention.  
Eishou almost dropped the water can in surprise, her cheeks red as she looked to the floors, "Hello Hyuuga-san" she said softly.  
Neji only nodded, "Why are you looking down Mrs. Eishiou," he remanded his uninterested tone in his voice, "you should stare at the stars they are lovely,"  
Eishou blushed and looked at him. "The stars are always lovely," she answered looking up at the stars blinking in the sky. It was peaceful for both of them neither needed to speak to enjoy one another's company.  
Word Count: 215


	25. 31 - Home (SasuKia)

31 – Home :IconCelia-alva:

Sasuke dragged his feet home he was tired he had a long day from missions and such and only thing he wanted to go home and snuggle with his wife and listen to what his kids did at the academy. His body aching him and with each move he made he felt stiff.  
He opened the door to snug little home that he started with his best friend/wife. He was greeted by a beautiful sea green haired woman who only smiled and said,  
"Welcome home," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. He could smell food cooking from the kitchen the scent was so refreshing compared air of dirt and sweat he dealt with all week.  
A young girl with her mother's sea-foam green hair greeted her father hugging his leg.  
"Welcome home father," she said.  
Sasuke kissed his wife back and smiled at his daughter and petted her head, "Glad to be back Kia Tsukiko," she said. He smiled glad to be home with his loving family.  
Word count: 173


	26. 34 - LightingThunder (ItaRini)

p class="MsoNormal"A young girl with curly pink hair clung on to the emotionless figure as storm was approaching from outside. The figure moved his hands around the young girl waist as he sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. His mind was busy thinking of things he didn't want to concern the girl in his arms with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The girl squealed scared a bit a sound of thunder burst through the sky shaking the ground, the emotionless man stared at the girl his red eyes staring deep into her gold ones before turning back away. There was no needs for words he was sure the girl understood he didn't want to talk, she was learning that about him but that didn't stop her from enjoying his company. The raven haired had originally come to see the girl's parents he had a rip in his cloak that needed trailing but sadly the girl's parents weren't home./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He greeted the girl and was about till leave but she had stopped him and invited him for tea. He agreed needing a break and the girl's innocent to help clear his mind for a while. Before long lighting struck and thunder roared and the girl began to panic, he decided to stay with her till the storm ended./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks for staying with me, Itachi," the girl whispered watching the rain continued pouring./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Itachi sighed and nodded, "your welcome Rini,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word count: 235/p 


	27. 38 - Gift (ItaSasu)

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in the hallway it was Itachi's birthday and he wasn't sure what to give his big brother. Still he had to give him something. He couldn't give his brother a kiss that would get him in trouble and he really didn't thing his brother liked him that way in away.

He paused in the hallway and thought of all those stupid fangirls that followed his brother around and frowned what he wouldn't do to tell those girls to "F- off and leave his brother alone," but that would displease him. He was so deep into this thought he didn't know Itachi standing in front of him with just a bath towel on.

"is something wrong sasuke?" he questioned kindly giving him a small smile.

Sasuke shook his head his cheeks red, "I couldn't think of what to give you," he mumbled.

Without warning Itachi leaned down and kisses Sasuke's lips before strolling back to his room pleased. The perfect gift.


	28. 39 - Smile (SasuAtsu)

p class="MsoNormal"There was a few things Sasuke would never admit to one was that he did enjoy his older brothers attention two and the most important one was that he liked her smile. He would deny it every time his cheeks turned red or he would turn away grimacing. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He didn't want admit it ever this was the girl he teased and argued with. He even ignored his brothers teasing comment that he liked the red head. He would growl and glare at his brother before mumbling him to shut-up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The red head woman would stare confused as she gave CEO of the Uchiha hotels before handing her boss his black coffee. He looked away from Atsuka as she smiled at him and went back to work as his secretary. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Itachi sighed when she was out of sight, "If you don't talk to her you will lose her to someone else," he sipped his tea and looked at the paper worker," she has a cute smile," /p  
p class="MsoNormal""shut-up," Sasuke growled hiding his pink cheeks. He already knew she had a cute smile and didn't want to say anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word count: 186/p 


	29. 40 - Innocence (ItaSasuHina)

p class="MsoNormal"The Uchiha brothers barely fought if fact they got along, though it never looked it they were close but there was one thing they did fight over, a pretty, little, lavender haired girl named Hinata. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had been agreed upon to the Uchiha for marriage but the problem was that both boys wanted the shy, kind girl and Hinata was clueless. She got along with both males and helped them out when they need her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both boys had a liking for the shy Hinata but if push comes to shove Itachi would step down and allow his brother to have the girl but he wouldn't let sasuke know that just yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word Count: 111/p 


	30. 42 - Clouds (ShikaGemma)

p class="MsoNormal"Shikamaru watched the clouds lazily as he lay on the young girls lap. She was sitting up her fingers brushing through his brown hair. She couldn't help but laugh at how his hair was tied, she was amazed he even took time to tie his hair the way he did. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He managed to tie it on top his head. He changed his view from the clouds to stare the troublesome woman. "What are you doing?" he questioned lazily. He yawned and stretched bud didn't move from her lap. Though he found this woman troublesome he enjoyed her company well. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gemma smiled at him, "just thinking," she answers softly before looking at the cloud. Shikamaru shrugged and stared back at the clouds. They day passed by slowly both enjoying one another's company there was no reason for speech just enjoying the silence. The clouds were above them moving slowly even till nighttime. After some time Shikamaru got up from Gemma's lap and looked at her, "I enjoy my time with you," he said yawning./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gemma blinked and blushed, "same," she mumbled. They both smiled at one another in a slow understanding. br / Word wound: 190/p 


	31. 45 - Hell (SasuNaru)

p class="MsoNormal" How did his life turn into this? He was always curious, he was told many times he was going to hell. Sasuke always scuffed, he was going to hell for many things he couldn't count them all in his hand but falling I love with his blond, best friend was not one of them. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He would argue with people that told him differently the even told him he was sinning and getting Naruto's hands dirty in his sins. But in way it made him feel guilty he couldn't do that to Naruto, Naruto was the reason why he wasn't going crazy. He would never destroy Naruto's innocence. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto looked at his boyfriend and put a hand on his temple, "is everything alright?" he questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasuke smile and nodded, "I won't make them take you,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto stared at him confused but shrugged it off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word Count: 143/p 


	32. 47 - Moon (SasuYuna)

p class="MsoNormal"Yuna stared at the Silver moon above them being an angel she hardly ever saw the moon not full away. It was hard she remembered hearing from her teacher that they lived above the moon. It had depressed her, for the longest time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Still when she heard she got this mission to go to earth and fix this relationship between two brothers. She couldn't say no she was excited she was going to see the moon. Little did she know she was going to fall in love with youngest brother. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stood next to her as she continued staring, "Let's go," he said dully, "we have to make dinner,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word Count: 109/p 


	33. 49 - Hair (SasoHika)

p class="MsoNormal"Hikari was brushing her long black locks she had damaged it during training today. She had managed to damage her hair thanks to Sasori's harsh training. He didn't want to go easy on her. He thought she was more cable than what other members gave her credit for./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hikari sighed and got a nasty knot from her hair, still she would have to thank him for the training. She thought of the puppet boy. She sighed and shook her head as she finished brushing her hair. The rest of the days were quite. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She only blushed when Sasori handed her a ribbon, "for your hair," He said, "sorry,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Word Count: 108/p 


End file.
